Freedom
by Autobot Girl
Summary: After being captured by the resurrected Megatron, Kristelle seeks to escape from his clutches and return home to the Autobots. Some implied Jazz x OC


**ceastical: Hooray I finally edited this story :D Autobot Girl was giving me grief about getting this thing posted. Anyway, just as a little note, this is a Transformers story mixed with a bit of fantasy. Certain things might not make sense if you're not familiar with mythical fantasy things.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Autobot Girl own Transformers. Autobot Girl does, however, own the characters Kristelle, Whitefang, Cyborg, and Nightbird, as well as some other little elements.**

Freedom

When Megatron was resurrected, everything for the Autobots crumbled. Starscream had brought back an army of Decepticons, forcing the Autobots to hide. I was captured and stripped of my powers with a shot that Starscream had created. I was also forced to take a human disguise and become a priestess for Megatron. Humans were captured and forced to make energon cubes for the Decepticons. Luckily I did not feel Earth's pain, as its energy was sucked out of it.

Over the years I was forced to perform tasks that still haunt me even now. I had to sacrifice both Cybertronions and humans. Little did I know that my chance for freedom was near.

One day I went down to the prison (as I often did when Megatron was away) to give energon cubes, food, or comfort to the prisoners. For some reason I went to the very last cell that day. There was a Decepticon guard there. The guard looked at me and bowed respectfully, but I could see that he was disgusted to do so.

"I wish to see this criminal," I said.

"No one is allowed to see him. Megatron's orders," the guard demanded.

"Megatron ordered me to see him," I replied.

The mech looked at me, most likely trying to decide if he should let me in or not, and eventually did so. I walked in cautiously, looking for the captive in the darkness. Then I saw him; he was a blue mech with flame decals on his chest.

_No, it can't be… _I thought. I stepped closer to the mech and gazed into his face. _Oh my God, it is! It's Optimus Prime! _Even though he had stasis cuffs on and looked a bit tired, he still held the air of a king and a great leader.

"What do you want?" he asked with anger in his voice.

_He doesn't recognize me… _

"I am here to help you," I said. I approached him slowly and went to the stasis cuffs. I touched the metal band around my wrist and my hand was immediately covered by metal armor. I punched the lock and the stasis cuffs clattered to the floor. The door to the cell suddenly opened.

"What's going on in there?" asked the Decepticon. He cast his red optics to the cuffs on the floor.

"No!" he roared. I ran to him and jumped onto his chest, ripping out his spark. The spark was still pulsating in my hand. At last the shot had worn away. I gazed at it for a little while and then converted it into energy. Optimus Prime stared at me with an amazed and surprised look on his face. I walked over to him and gave him half of the spark's energy, afterwards returning my hand back to normal.

"Come quickly Optimus Prime, we don't have much time," I said.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked as we ran through the hall.

"An old friend," I answered, deciding not to reveal my identity until we were safe.

A blast whisked me off my feet and knocked the wind out of me. Optimus Prime quickly picked me up and turned a corner. We were immediately met by at least ten mechs.

_Oh, slags. _I thought. _–Optimus, where is the Autobot base?-_

_-How are--?-_

_-I'll explain later. Where is it?-_

_-Canada.-_

I recited a dragonic spell and the magic surrounded us, teleporting us to a forest in Canada. I breathed in the fresh air and listened to the trees talk. Optimus Prime set me down.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I said. "And how about you?"

"I've been better," he replied. "Will you tell me who you are now?"

"How about I show you?" I suggested. I then allowed myself to change to my usual form. I controlled the plant around me to make new clothes and let my claws out. I opened my eyes, relieved that it was nighttime.

"Kristelle! We thought you were dead!" he said with shock in his voice.

"No, I was captured and forced to become a priestess for that fragger Megatron."

"Well you're free now, little one." Optimus prime picked me up and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. Then he held me out and his blue optics looked into my siltted gold eyes.

"Come, we must go to the base." He set me down and transformed. I quickly got in and Optimus drove at top speed to the base.

When we got there, I got out of his alt mode so he could transform. The entrance opened and we walked in. We were met by Arcee, who was the only femme who had answered to Optimus Prime's call.

"Optimus, we thought you were dead! How did you escape from the Decepticons?" she asked. I walked out from behind Optimus Prime's leg.

"Kristelle freed me," he said.

"But I thought…" Arcee was too stunned to finish her sentence. "… Man! Jazz is going to have a spark attack when he sees you!"

"How is Jazz?" I asked excitedly. Every day that I was in captivity I prayed to all the gods that he was safe.

-_He is well, but he misses you very much.-_ said a familiar voice from inside my head.

"Whitefang!" I hugged him as soon as he had materialized in front of me.

_-I am sorry that I failed to protect you.-_

_-No you didn't. If I was dead then you would have failed, but I'm alive.-_

We then entered a room that looked like it might be a lounge. The twins were sitting and talking in their coded language.

"You guys had better not be planning another prank!" I said.

"Kristelle, you're alive!" they said in unison. They rushed over to me and Sideswipe picked me up.

"Optimus, how did you escape from the Decepticons?" asked Sunstreaker.

"The answer to that question is in Sideswipe's hand," said Optimus Prime.

"Man, for a tiny organic creature, you sure are powerful," said Sunstreaker.

"Thanks," I said with a chuckle. Then Ratchet and Ironhide walked out from the hallway.

"What's all the—" Ironhide began before he saw me. His mouth flew open in shock.

"What's the matter, Ironhide? You look like you've seen a ghost," I said. Ratchet came over to me and began to scan me.

"Kristelle! It really is you!" said Ratchet when he had finished his scans. Then his optics met Optimus Prime's.

"You need to come to my office. Now," he said.

"Alright," said Optimus.

As Optimus and Ratchet walked to his office, Ratchet called out, "Jazz! You'd better get out here!"

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Jazz as he walked through the hallway. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. It had been ten years since I had last seen Jazz (or any of the Autobots, for that matter). Finally he came out from the hallway.

"Jazz! I cried out. I jumped down from Sideswipe's hand and jumped up to Jazz's arm. I climbed up onto his shoulder and, hugging his face, planted a kiss on his metal cheek.

"I missed you so much," I said.

Jazz grabbed me with his hand. "Where have you been these past ten years? I thought you were dead, but you're alive! Why did you abandon us for so long?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

Whitefang growled. "Watch your tone, Mech."

"Jazz, I would never abandon you or the other Autobots. I was captured by Megatron, stripped of my powers, and forced to become his priestess. I couldn't find a way to escape until now and that was partly by chance."

I saw his optics soften. "I'm sorry, I should not have doubted you," he said.

I smiled. Only just then did I realize that Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela were missing.

"Hey, where are Bumblebee, Sam and Mikeaela?" I asked.

"Don't worry, they're out scouting," said Ironhide.

"Kristelle, will you please come with me?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Sure," I said, jumping into his extended hand.

"I'm surprised that there are not any more Autobots," I said as we entered the hallway.

"When we had to go into hiding, I sent a message to all the other Autobots that Earth was no longer safe," he said.

When we came to the end of the hall, Optimus opened the door and walked inside the room. In the room was a glass case that held the dragon staff, Excalibur, inside of it.

"We kept it safe to remind us of all the things you did for us." He opened the case and gently picked up the staff and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Optimus," I said. I looked up at him. "Did you get a message from Elita One?"

"No, I don't think she is alive anymore," he replied with sadness in his voice.

"I will ask Primus to look for her," I said. A small smile came to his face.

"I don't think it would be worth the effort," he said.

"Don't give up hope, Optimus," I looked up at him. "You thought I was dead and I turned out to be alive."

"Maybe you're right."

We walked back into the hallway and went into the lounge. I smiled as I felt a warm feeling grow inside me, something that I had not felt in a long time. At last I was with my family again.

~x~x~x~x~

"Wow, that was a great story, Mom!" said a sparkling.

"Yes, I like that one too," said a blue femme as she opened her eyes.

"Can we hear another one?" asked a silver and blue sparkling.

"Not tonight, it's time for you two to recharge," the femme replied.

"But we're not tired!" said the black and silver sparkling. A few seconds later he yawned.

"I think you are. Come on you two."

"Okay…" the two sparklings said in unison. The blue femme went to tuck in the two sparklings.

"Cyborg, don't try and scare your sister tonight," she said.

"Okay," said Cyborg. The blue femme moved over to the black and silver sparkling and tucked her in.

"Mom?"

"What is it, Nightbird?"

"Is Kristelle real?"

"Yes, she is very real," said the blue femme as she got a distant look in her optics.

"Do you think I will see her one day?"

The femme smiled. "Maybe. Now go to sleep." The femme kissed the sparklings' foreheads and then headed for the door.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Mom," the sparklings said in unison.

"I think Mom is Kristelle," said Nightbird as soon as they could no longer hear their mother's footsteps.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kristelle was an organic," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but each time Mom tells us her stories, she tells them to us like she was Kristelle. And she always gets a faraway look in her optics like she's remembering something," Nightbird explained.

"Nightbird, that's just your imagination," said Cyborg.

"Maybe you're right," Nightbird sighed. "Maybe I just need to recharge."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight," said Cyborg.

"Goodnight," said Nightbird.

~x~x~x~x~

**ceastical: Yay :D I thought that this was pretty good even before I fixed all the spelling and grammatical errors. I only tweeked it otherwise a little bit just so certain parts would flow a bit smoother.**

**Whether you loved it or hated it, leave a review, please! I'm sure Autobot Girl wouldn't mind constructive criticism, but just try to refrain from flaming.**


End file.
